


Thrill

by IzzyFrost



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyFrost/pseuds/IzzyFrost
Summary: "Reaching out she placed her hand next to Kira’s arm, her fingertips barely skating her skin. “Nerys,” she said softly.Kira’s skin tingled from the light contact."OrJadzia accidentally helps Kira realize she's a victim of compulsive heterosexuality and then they do it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/244579) by Monsterfisken. 



> Written for the amazing art monsterfisken did for the DS9 reverse bang.
> 
> Constructive crit is very welcomed, as is pointing out any editing errors (though I hope I caught them all!).

Kira watched enchanted as Jadzia leaned back in her seat, her laughter ringing out across the promenade. “You didn’t! A mountain?” she said, making no move to stifle her laughter. 

 

“Well,” Kira said bashfully, “he wouldn’t take no for an answer! I figured if I made it too difficult he would give up. So...I told him Bajoran women would only date men who presented them with a plant grown from a clipping taken from this mountaintop. Something about proving your devotion or some nonsense like that.” She paused to fidget with her empty glass. They had finished dinner half an hour ago but neither of them had made a move to leave yet.

 

“And?” Jadzia prodded. She still had a wide grin firmly across her face. It was rather easy to make the woman smile, but that didn’t make it any less delightful to see it.

 

“Aaand,” Kira continued “he disappeared. So for three months I thought that was the last of it. Until he showed up, with a plant, declaring his love for me.” 

 

“No!” Jadzia said. She laughed again and Kira caught a couple of people looking their way enviously. Her dinner companion certainly had more than a few admirers on the station. “What happened then?” Jadzia asked.

 

“I realized that I would have to _unbelievably_ blunt with him, so I told him that in no way, shape, form, or lifetime would I ever want to date him, and that if he didn’t stop pursuing me I would have him banned from the station. He cried. If you’ve never seen a Lotarian cry it is an ugly, ugly, thing. Someone nearly called security out of concern. But thank the Prophets, he finally left me alone after that.” she said.

 

Jadzia was giving her a Look. A sly smile, one upturned eyebrow Look. Kira resisted squirming under that gaze. “What?” she finally asked.

 

“Kira Nerys I never realized you were such a heartbreaker! Across all my lifetimes I have never had some climb an entire mountain for me.” Jadzia said.

 

Kira sputtered. “Hey, in my defense I never explicitly said he had to climb the mountain! And don’t act so innocent, I’m sure men have done ridiculous things in an attempt to get your attention.”

 

“Hmm.” Jadzia leaned back and stared off into space, twisting a strand of hair around her finger absentmindedly. Kira wondered if it was harder to go through your memories when you were carrying the memories of so many others. Was it easy to keep one person’s life from another, or did they all jumble together?

 

“I’ll tell you what,” Jadzia said, interrupting Kira’s pondering, “back when I was in school on Trill, before I was an initiate, a girl I liked joined the lunar slenting team.” As she spoke Jadzia had leaned across the table and Kira realized she had matched the movement.

 

“Wait,” Kira broke in, “What’s slenting?”

 

Jadzia’s face twisted into disgust. “A horrible, exhausting, _boring_ , sport that hasn’t caught on outside of Trill for a reason. But for an entire season I was a dedicated member of the team in the hopes of getting Liana to like me. Unfortunately, it did not work and in the end all I had was the experience of breaking three limbs to show for it.”

 

“Three limbs?” Kira exclaimed.

 

“Oh yes, slenting is very dangerous, even more so in low gravity.” Jadzia said.

 

“Wow.” Kira said. “That might be worse than climbing a mountain. And which host was this? Curzon?”

 

Jadzia sat up a little in surprise. “Oh no, this was me.”

 

“You?” Kira said, a little louder than she intended. Ignoring the heads that had turned their way she cleared her throat and tried again, “You?”

 

Jadzia smiled. “Yes me. If you haven’t realized, I’m very open when it comes to potential romantic partners.” Her smile fell a bit. “Does that bother you? I know Bajorans are a bit conservative in their romance.”

 

Kira felt her face warm. “No, no, it’s just, I can’t imagine anyone turning _you_ down, I mean it wouldn’t take following me to the moon to get my attention, let alone my affection.” She paused, realizing what she had said. “I mean, not, you know what I mean.” she finished lamely. For some reason her skin prickled at the thought of coming on to Jadzia.

 

Jadzia gazed at her with amused delight. “Well thank you. I wish it had been _you_ instead and then I could have avoided that whole ordeal. Just the sight of a slenting ring still makes me nauseated.” she sighed.

 

The pause that fell between them was palatable. The promenade suddenly felt louder as the noise rushed to fill the gap between them.

 

“Go ahead.” Jadzia said. She had picked up her glass and was casually running her finger around the rim. Kira carefully watched the movement.

 

“What?” Kira replied, guiltily.

 

“You want to ask me about dating women. It’s perfectly alright!” she said over Kira’s protesting.

 

“It’s not that I have a problem with it, I mean sure way back before the occupation it was a bit looked down on on Bajor, less so than dating outside your caste, but it’s completely accepted now! It’s just, like you said, we’re a bit conservative in our romance, both people who are and aren’t, you know, and I’m just a little curious, but it’s not a big deal!” Kira folded her hands in front of her mouth to stop the rambling before she embarrassed herself further.

 

“Yes, clearly, you are completely cool about this.” Jadzia said with an amused smirk. “Well, for me dating a woman is like dating anyone. There’s the joy at the very thought of them. Being delighted spending time together no matter what you do.” her voice dropped, “The thrill that runs through you when you kiss and touch, among _other_ things.”

 

Jadzia’s gaze was magnetic; Kira struggled to look away. Her eyes were a startling, a beautiful green, uncommon among Bajorans, and reminded Kira of fresh spring grass. Quietly swallowing, Kira reached for her glass, forgetting it was empty. Suddenly self conscious she laughed awkwardly and looked down at the table. “I must be doing romance wrong then.”

 

Jadzia paused, processing what Kira had said. Reaching out she placed her hand next to Kira’s arm, her fingertips barely skating her skin. “Nerys,” she said softly, concerned.

 

Kira’s skin tingled from the light contact. Around them the eating area had cleared out, leaving only a few around. In the distance she could hear the sound of “Dabo!” coming from Quark’s.

 

“There’s been no one you’ve dated that you’ve really liked?” Jadzia asked.

 

“It’s not that I didn’t like them,” Kira quietly replied, “we were usually friends before we dated, and I loved our time together. But all that stuff people said and wrote about romance I never really got.” she waved her free hand around to emphasize. “I mean, as long as you like each other that’s enough, right?” The sinking feeling in her stomach told her no, it wasn’t.

 

Jadzia furrowed her brow in sympathy. “There have been a lot of people I would consider friends, some of which I loved, but very few I was in love with. What about that extra push, that oomph?”

 

“Oomph?” Kira asked, wishing she had never said anything about this at all. Surely it wasn’t that sad, not enough to warrant the look in her friend’s eyes.

 

“Yes, that feeling that says that you want this person! How do you decide who you date?” Jadzia said.

 

“Well...I guess it’s always been left up to the guy.” Kira replied, her eyes widening at the realization.

 

“So you mean…” Jadzia said.

 

“As long as I liked the guy enough, as a friend you know, and he wanted to date, I guess, I just, did?” Kira said. Unexpectedly a feeling of nausea pushed at the back of her throat. Was that really all she looked for in a relationship?

 

“Oh Nerys,” Jadzia started to say.

 

Kira suddenly stood up, her chair nearly tipping over from the movement. “Sorry, I, I, have to go.” Quickly grabbing her dishes she marched away. Halfway across the promenade she realized she forgot to return them to the replicator. Hesitating for only a moment she resolved to do it in her quarters and hurried off.

 

Jadzia watched her go, concern and sadness sharing her face.


End file.
